


Future

by AutisticWriter



Series: Autism Acceptance Month 2019 [11]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Autism, Autism Acceptance Month 2019, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Hershel Layton, Autistic Luke Triton, Fluff, M/M, Microfic, Older Characters, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Luke never thought his future would turn out this way, but he isn’t complaining.





	Future

**Author's Note:**

> I've shipped these two for a long time, but this is my first fic for my problematic PL ship!

Over thirty years since he first met Hershel, Luke lies in bed beside the professor; when he was younger, Luke never dreamed his future would turn out this way, but he’s glad it did. After spending nearly twenty years in America, on his return, he and Hershel realised, well, that they had feelings for each other.

Seriously, being in a relationship with Hershel is amazing, and to spend all day with his fellow-autistic, puzzle-loving partner is like a dream come true.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
